Opparazzi
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: Chu Ga Eul is a modern-day Belle who works hard for her family and her life long dreams while she is hoping to someday meet her 'soulmate'. She gets along with her co-workers except for that irritating photographer, by the name of So Yi Jeong.


Ga Eul took a deep breath as she walked through the doors of the building. She just graduated from college with a degree in Mass Communication and now she's applying for a position as an editorial assistant in Mogku Industry and this was the day of her interview.

She walked through the receptionist who greeted her a sweet smile. She went up the stairs and walked through the hall way. She met some employees along the way. She gave out a smile but no one seemed to have given a smile in return. She saw a vending machine across the hall, she decided to buy two cups, courtesy was always a compliment.

When she reached the door the receptionist referred her too, The door opened and there he was, the guy Ga Eul was supposed to work with, Song Woo Bin. He looked at her, Ga Eul flashed her sweetest smile. Woo Bin looked away and then looked back at her. "And who are you?"

"Chu Ga Eul, sir, remember? I'm applying for editorial assistant. Sir coffee?" Woo Bin raised an eye brow while Ga Eul was still at awe, Her soon to be boss was so astounding. Finally he took the cup and said "You're hired."

Ga Eul couldn't believe it. Everything went so fast. He closed the door and she was left there smiling like an idiot. It took her a full two minutes before she finally came back to her senses. She just got her first job.

"Ga Eul right? I'm Yoon Jin Kyung, you need to sign these papers and then you can start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ga Eul was all smiles. "Yes tomorrow dear." She signed at the contracts and left the secretary.

She was thinking of treating her family out later, happy thoughts, she was walking down the stairs when she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going! I'm in a hurry" The man yelled at her then walked away.

Ga Eul tried to control her temper. She massaged her temples. "It's alright Ga Eul, remember, you have just been accepted, there's nothing to worry. Keep it cool".

She rode a taxi and got home. She called her mom and told her the good news. "That's great, let's have dinner later."

Chu Ga Eul's parents, both working as a delivery for a shoe industry, made sure that Ga Eul and her siblings have everything they need, even if they come from a poor family. Ga Eul had three other siblings, Bon Hwa, second year college student, Jin Kyong, incoming first year high school student and Mun Hee, a kindergarten. Ga Eul vowed to her parents that she'd help them shoulder the tuition fees of her siblings, now that she just graduated.

Next day, Ga Eul's first day at work, Jin Kyung introduced her to everyone. Ga Eul greeted them one by one. "Here's your table." Ga Eul examined the table, It was adjacent to Song Woo Bin's room, She could see him across the translucent mirror. She tried to peep through the transparent and Woo Bin gave her a stern look. She motioned a "good morning sir" using her mouth and Woo Bin ignored her again.

Ga Eul lifted her shoulder and started to unpack the things in her bag. She placed picture frames in her table, first she placed her family picture, second a picture with her friends, third her grad pic, fourth another family picture and then fifth, a picture with her friends and Song Woo Bin.

She flashed a smile to the people who were all eyes to her now. She went to the storage room to place her lunch. Few people followed her. She could her whispers from behind.

"Two weeks" She heard a guy speak. "No, One." Ga Eul heard another girl speak. "two months." They were all getting rude. "Five" Ga Eul heard a guy voice. "You think she'll stay here for five months?" "Five days!" they all laughed.

Ga Eul turned around and smiled. "Now that you say it, I think she won't even last for one day." She saw the guy walk away. "Oh, sorry about that, he's our photographer, So Yi Jeong, well, he's a little brag and all but in a way, he's nice." She smiled again to the woman who tried to make friend with her.

"So is this your first job?" She nodded. "Why here?" She felt a little warmer now. "Why not." Ga Eul replied while she was getting something from the fridge.

"If you don't mind me asking, Are you a stalker of Woo Bin or something?" Ga Eul chuckled "huh?"

"You have a picture with him on your table?" Ga Eul almost laughed. "Oh that, That was way back when we were in college. We interviewed him. Isn't he kind? He even let us take a picture with him."

"Well, I don't think so dear, Once you get to know him more, maybe you'll change your perspective on him." The girl was trying to imply more of a warning.

"what? Hey, don't mind me. I'll stay long here. Because I believe in the Woo Bin that I first met. Just believe in goodness." Ga Eul and her new found friend went outside.

"Ga Eul, Woo Bin said 'meet me now'" secretary Jin Kyong approached her. Ga Eul nodded in return and went silently to his office.

She knocked twice before she opened the door and saw that Yi Jeong sitting there with her boss Woo Bin. "Who are you again?" Woo Bin asked her mockingly. Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong laughing silently in the corner of her eye. "Chu Ga Eul sir. Your Editorial Assistant." It took Woo Bin a minute before he spoke again. "Ah yes, so an editorial assistant should?" Ga Eul haven't picked up what he was trying to convey. "Sir?"

"Coordination and content." Woo Bin said. "Jin Kyung shouldn't have accepted you but anyways, for your first assignment, I need you to assist my friend here, Yi Jeong with the photo shoot." She turned to look at Yi Jeong who was obviously not interested with the discussion and his mind flown somewhere.

"o okay sir." Woo Bin raised his eye brow. "don't just stand there. Go get us coffee or something." Ga Eul nodded and walked out immediately.

"So what do you think" Woo Bin asked the guy who was playing with a ball pen. "I don't know. I guess I'll have fun later." Yi Jeong stood up and went out. "Hey man, chill, I don't want my EA to be freaky tomorrow." Woo Bin laughed along. "Sure." Yi Jeong left after giving a salute to his friend.

Good thing Yi Jeong had fast reflexes and he managed to shackle the stumbling Ga Eul. "Watch where you walk."

"Sorry sir." Ga Eul tried to balance the tray she was holding. "Sir Coffee?" Yi Jeong looked at the coffee and felt disgusted. "Whatever."

That night, Ga Eul went to her room and changed to her sleeping clothes, she wore a short skirt and a plain shirt. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered "Hello?"

"Hi" She didn't know if she was going to be pissed off or what "Who's this? And how did you get my number?"

"I think you know me." Ga Eul sighed "look mister, I don't have time for pranks."

"Not very friendly.. but I must say, you have a cute body." Ga Eul's eyes grew. "What? Pervert!"

"Well then, Next time don't open your window so people wouldn't see." Ga Eul looked at the window and saw Yi Jeong laughing and then waved at her.

"Oh~" She closed the window and shouted at the phone. "Just have a Good Night"

"I'm having a good night now Ga Eul".


End file.
